Alternative Ways of Cooking
by IceColdSea
Summary: One Shot Collection, where I experiment with AUs and pairings. Every One Shot will play in an alternative universe and will involve at least one pairing. (I will accept Shipping Requests owo)
1. 1: Thug Life AU (Soma x Erina)

**Author's Note:**

Hello, hello

This is something like an practise station for me:

I pretty much want to practise:

1\. Writing Character correctly

2\. Writing Romance

3\. Writing in English

4\. Writing One-Shots

But this is also kind off an experiment station. So, I will explain. This is a One-Shot Collection. The One-Shots will base on Shokugeki no Soma. I will search prompts on tumblr or use the RP Generator ( miniscenario ) to create some AUs. I will also think of some myself. Or I take another anime/show/movie/book/game/whatever and insert our loved SNS characters in it.

But I will also write about pairings. In the Shokugeki no Soma Fandom, I am a multi-shipper, there are only two characters I can't accept with anybody else except themselves but for the rest, I like to explore new ships and experiment a little. But please take note, that there are still ships I just...don't like (Hayajun would be an example)

Whatever, you can request ships or give me AU ideas. I would love to hear them. Just as I said, if it's a ship I just can't ship, then please don't be angry if I refuse.

 **Please take note of the fact that:**

1\. I don't want any ship wars to start. I will write all the pairings in it down before the one-shot starts. If you happen to dislike that pairing, just don't read it.

2\. English is not my native language and there will be mistakes. I try to improve tough.

3\. All the characters from Shokugeki no Soma, don't belong to me

* * *

 **AU:**

I used the RP Generator on tumblr for Erina and Soma and it gave me this prompt: _Erina and Soma are the leaders of rival gangs._

So yah: **Thug Life AU?!**

 **Pairing:**

Erina x Soma (sorta)

* * *

The tapping of feet was heard in the dark alley. Except this voice, everything was quiet. The girl tied her honey blonde hair into a ponytail while walking. Her face showed no sign of emotion. She nearly reached the end of the alley, which leaded to a street but suddenly, two guys stepped in her way. One of them had blonde hair, a cigarette in his mouth and his eyes were closed. His friend's eyes tough, laid on the bust of the girl.

"So, so, you probably don't know, that this is our territory. Unlucky you." The blonde guy grinned and even tough he couldn't see it, he heard how the girl in front of him stopped walking.

"Yo Nikaido", the other one said to his friend, "Let me have my fun, with this beauty here, kay?" He grinned at the girl.

The girl was silent, her expression remained blank. Then she opened her mouth and said: "Do you really want to do that?"

The boy was about to nod and open his mouth, but his friend, the blonde one, suddenly opened his eyes.

His eyes showed utter shock.

He grabbed the arm of the other one and stuttered: "R...Run.." "Ha? Nikaido? We are two against one girl! What are you afraid of?" "D..D..Dude...don't you know who this is?" He took a deep breath and continued in a high pitched voice full of panic: "Nakiri Erina, the leader of the 'Fallen Angels'. She is strong, merciless and unscrupulously. Only the hardest people make it into her gang. She...She is...A Gangster Godness." And with that Yoshiaki Nikaido ran and after one second his friend did so too.

Erina Nakiri remained where she stood and mumbled, slighting: "Ridiculous." She let out a sigh and continued walking.

After some time, she came into a dark part of the city. The walls were full of grafitti and there were broken bottles and extinct cigarettes laying around. She arrived at a mall. Well at least it had been a mall, a long time ago. The windows were broken, everything was full of graffiti and glass shards, cigarettes and old products from the past were lying around.

Her home.

She entered and was immediatly greeted by the familiar smell of smoke and alcohol. The Fallen Angels sat on worn couches, on the floor or stood at the side. Everyone looked up as they saw how their queen entered. It was silent and the only thing that could be heard was the gnashing of broken glass under Erina's high-heels.

She was directly walking to the old escalator. It was not working anymore, so she just gracefully walked it up, like she was walking on normal stairs.

As she was up, she heard how down there, the chatting started again. In front of her she had other couches, a small bar, cartons and way behind couches which surrounded a table.

On one of those couches sat a girl, with red eyes and white hair, who jumped up: "Erina! You're back!"

Erina walked up to the couches which surrounded the table, there you could also find a girl with pinkish hair and brown eyes, a boy with red eyes and wild black hair and a boy with white hair tied to a ponytail, green eyes and tanned skin. Erina sat down. "Good day, Alice."

"Where have you been?" The white-haired guy asked. "We've got a new territory." Erina pointed to a small line on a city-card, laying on the table. "A small alley, wasn't protected, no big deal." As the black haired one marked the line, Erina looked over to the girl with pink hair: "Hisako, what did I missed?"

Hisako bought her lips and was about to speak as Alice suddenly exclaimed: "Oh, can I tell her? Can I tell her?"

Erina turned her head to Alice, who immediatly said: "We lost one of our territories." "What? Hayama explain." Akira opened his mouth but again Alice was faster: "No, no. Let the one talk who is responsible for it."

She turned her head and yelled: "Mito-san, could you come over here for a second." A girl with short, blonde hair and tanned skin looked up. Her green eyes showed nervousity and she was sweating. But she walked over. "Y...Yes?" "Mito-san, could you please explain to us, why we lost one of our territories?"

Ikumi Mito gulped and then started to explain: "Erina-sama...I...I...I ended up in a battle. And I lost it. He...he...was too strong." "And who is 'he'?" Erina asked coldly. This was the question Ikumi had feared most and she avoided eye contact as she stuttered: "It...It...was...Yu...Yu...Yukihira Soma."

That name was enough to fill Erina's body with rage. Hisako looked at her, knowing what was going to happen. Akira and Ryo were completly silent and emotionless, while Alice had a smile on her lips. Furiously Erina stood up. "Yukihira Soma, you said?"

Yukihira Soma. The leader of the "Polar Stars" and Erina's mortal enemy for life. He was unorganized and took over territory and territory, without any stragedy and without any plan. The people who formed his gang were savages, unorganized savages. He had no clue what it meant to be a gangster and still he came so ridiculous far. He was a pig. And in addition he didn't respected her, the Gangster Godness, and was just so...ugh.

Erina clenched her fists and looked directly at Ikumi: "You've got 10 seconds to run, before my people will chase you. Do never return. Understood? Never." Ikumi's eyes widened: "But-" "RUN!"

As Ikumi was gone, Hisako immediatly turned her head to Erina: "Erina-sama, what are we going to do about the territory?" Just as she said it, they heard how down there a huge uproar began.

"WHAT DOES SHE WANTS HERE?!" "LOOKING FOR A BEATING?!" "LET'S BEAT HER UP!" "Someone from the Polar Stars is here" Akira said and Ryo nodded. Immediatly Erina and Hisako stood up to see who has entered their base.

Down there, surrounded by a crowd of gangsters stood that blue haired girl. She was one of the Polar Stars and looked quite calm, despite being cornered by the most dangerous gangsters in town. "Where's Nakiri?" She yelled. "Shall I give the others the order to beat her?" Hisako asked Erina. Erina shook her head: "Get her up here, let's see what she wants."

Hisako nodded and screamed down to the yankees: "Let her be, Erina-sama is going to talk to her." The crowd parted and with a smile Megumi Tadokoro walked up the escalator. As she was up there, Erina got straight to the point: "What do you want, Polar Star scum?!"

Megumi's expression didn't changed, the friendly smile remained: "I am bringing a message from Soma-kun."

Erina the anger burning up again and said: "You've got three seconds to convince me, that this message is worth my attention." "Soma-kun is offering a deal to you, about the territory we took from you today."

"Interesting" Erina heard Alice behind her. She felt how Hisako's brown looked at her. Erina muttered: "Fine, bring me to that pig." "Fine, Fine. If you would like to follow me. _Gangster Godness_?"

Erina was about to punch that little blue head in the face. She was the same like her obnoxious gang. But she pulled herself together and started walking behind the Polar Star girl.

During their walk, they didn't talked once. So it was like an eternity, before they finally arrived in small alley, which lead to the place the Polar Stars were hanging out. A yard, surrounded by absent buildings.

"Tadokoro is back!" A black haired man yelled as he saw the girl and her companion. Now a blonde one announced: "She has Nakiri with her."

Erina felt eyes burning on her. But she kept her prideful expression and the elegant walk, even tough she was in the territory of her enemy.

"Nakiri Erina. The self proclaimed Gangster Godness." She heard an voice and looked into the smiling face of Satoshi Isshiki. "Isshiki.." she grunted as greeting. "Nice to have you here, Nakiri."

Then she heard it, that voice which brought full anger in her: "Ah Nakiri-chan. My favourite hellcat." Her hateful eyes fell on the redhead in front of her. He had golden, amused eyes and on his lips was a smirk. "Tell me what you want, scum! This place makes me sick!" "Polite as always."

Soma looked over to Satoshi and Megumi: "Isshiki-senpai, Tadokoro...could you?"

The two understood and turned around to mind other business.

"So what's with that deal, your blue haired bitch was talking about?" Soma's eyes darkened for a second but then he had a grin back on his face: "Nakiri, I didn't knew you had so weak people following you. That Mito, was nothing. The territory was too easy to get."

Erina crossed her arms and spat: "And?!" "Well, we could make a deal. You get your territory back. But in exchange." His grin got wider: "You've got to go on a date with me."

It was like Erina's tongue was cut off. She stared at Soma.

A date? A date? Did that...pig...seriously asked for a date? Well, one thing Erina had to admit, he was kind off good looking. The red, wild and spiky hair. The golden eyes. That smirk. The well-build body. Wait, what was she thinking? No, no, no. This guy was a mess, a pig, scum.

She felt how her cheeks got red and got even more angry about herself. She shouted: "On that very day, where you and your filthy little gang took over my whole territory. That's gonna be the fucking day, where I am going on a date with you! So you know, that this is never going to happen! Have fun with that little new alley of yours! Good day!" She turned around and stomped away. Daigo and Shoji were about to stand up, to chase her, but Soma made a hand sign, showing them, to let her be.

His grin got even wider and he whispered to himself: "Challenge accepted."

His voice got louder again and demanded: "Ibusaki, Sakaki, Yoshino, Marui!"

Four people, two guys, two girls, showed up before him, one guy had shaggy, auburn hair, which hid his eyes. The other guy had black hair, black eyes and wore glasses which were already cracked a bit. One of the girls, had long purple hair and orange eyes. She wore deep red lipstick and had a cigarette in her mouth. Next to her, was a much more shorter, petite girl with teal coloured eyes and amber-coloured hair, tied to two buns.

The one with buns, cracked her knuckles: "What is it, Chief? What was that with Nakiri?" "Shall we follow her?" The one with glasses asked. Soma shook his head and said: "You four are going to find out all about the Fallen Angels territory. No attacking, just researching. Is that clear?" "Boring" the one without eyes mumbled, but the girl with purple hair nodded: "Sure thing."

The four turned around and started their mission as Megumi walked up to Soma. "Soma-kun? Why do you want to know about the Fallen angels territory?"

Soma grinned at her: _"So we can take it over. One by one. Little by little."_

* * *

So that was it, pretty much a start. (I am sorry for Ikumi, she didn't deserved this qwq)

Please tell me what you think. Reviews are really important for me here.

I had some difficulties with that prompt. I really didn't knew what to write but, mh...here we are. I think, everyone was a bit to mild. Like way too mild to be exact.

So yah, hope you enjoyed it and that I will see you again

Byee (^o^)/


	2. 2: Nao owns a motel AU (Soma x Nao)

**Author's Note:**

Hello,

here is the next story. This time a rather rare pair (too rare in my opinion). Actually I wanted to write Soma x Alice first, but then I've got that idea and yeah thinks happened. But from now on we have holidays and I'll try to update weekly.

As for review replies:

 **aGoldenLion** \- Soma x Alice will be the next one I'll be doing qwq

 **Justinsj5** \- Thanks for the nice review owo

 **suhestia** \- Mh, interesting suggestion. Maybe I will continue the story someday. This can be that I add another one shot, still in the same AU or that I will make it into an own story, if I see that people want a continuation well then, I will give it to them. But I also want to test out some new things, so yeah. But thanks for the review qwq

 **Archer** \- I plan to watch Fate/Stay Night, but didn't did so yet. Also, I am not really sure if I am going to write crossover couples.

 **Guest 2234** \- There ya go.

 **Please take note of the fact that:**

1\. I don't want any ship wars to start. I will write all the pairings in it down, before the one-shot starts. If you happen to dislike that pairing, just don't read it.

2\. English is not my native language and there will be mistakes. I'll try to improve tough

3\. All the characters from Shokugeki no Soma, don't belong to me

* * *

 **AU:**

Random idea that went trough my head: "Person A owns a Motel on the Roadside and Person B visits it"

and yes, I was inspired by Hitchcock's "Psycho" but don't worry, there aren't any aspects of it, in the story.

I dunno how to call the AU tough: **"Nao owns a Motel AU"**?

 **Pairing:**

Soma Yukihira x Nao Sadatsuka, mentioned Shun Ibusaki x Ryoko Sakaki, past Soma Yukihira x Hisako Arato

* * *

A deer jumped trough the dark forest. The high pines concealed the shining stars on the night sky. Everything was quite and the deer moved on, as it suddenly had to stop.

Loud voices were now filling the sensitive ears. The eyes now saw dazzling lights and fast objects rushed past the animal. Frightened the deer jumped back into the forest, just as a red car rushed over the red highway.

"It's the Eye of the Tiger, it's the thrill of the Fight..." The Red car was filled with loud music. A young man loudly sung along. He had flame red hair, golden eyes and wore a T-Shirt and Jeans. He was driving a bit faster than allowed but he defiantly had a great time. As he was about to sing even louder, the song suddenly stopped and he heard the ringtone of his phone.

The man sighed: "Who is calling me now?" Then he took the call: "Hey?" "Soma-kun?" "Ah, Tadokoro-chan! Hello, Hello."

In a bar in Tokyo stood a young woman with blue hair tied to two braids in the bathroom, the phone on her ear: "Soma, where are you?" "Hm, I don't know. The Navi says I still have 850 miles to go."

Megumi Tadokoro couldn't believe what she just heard: "850 miles?! Soma-kun, this is not good. Not at all. You will defiantly not make it today and it's already 23:00." "Oops. Sorry." Megumi shook her head: "Hopefully, you're not going to miss the wedding on Saturday." "Don't worry Tadokoro-chan, I am not going to let that happen."

The bathroom door went open, another woman entered. She had Amber coloured hair, tied to two buns: "Hey Megumi, how long do you want to phone? How is Yukihira doing?" "Uhm, he is not going to make it today." "What?" Before she could say another word, Megumi's saw how her phone was taken from her and was now on the ears of Yuki Yoshino.

"Yukihira, explain yourself." "Oh hey Yoshino! Now, now, listen, I really didn't planned this. I guess I started driving too late." "You miss Shun's Buck's Party!" "Yes, Yes I know and I am deeply sorry. But tell Sakaki and Ibusaki that they can count on me. I will be there. By the way, how are the two doing?" "Oh we celebrate with Ryoko at the moment. She is really happy but also a bit nervous and I seriously don't know about Shun. You should ask Zenji about him and when you're already at it, you can tell him that you won't make it to the buck's party."

Soma sighed: "Fine, Fine, I will talk to Marui. Now go get back to the bride." "If I don't see your red hair on Saturday, you know that I will skin you alive, understood?" Soma nodded and added a "Sure."

Yuki handed Megumj back her phone. "Soma-kun, get some sleep. It's not healthy to drive all night. Please, search a motel or something." "Tadokoro, I will be fine." "You can't drive trough the night, go and search a motel." "Ugh, okay fine. I am gonna take a rest." He literally heard Megumi's warm smile: "Okay, Soma-Kun, good night." And then the phone was out.

"Motel, Motel as if I need a Motel" Soma murmured for himself has he picked Zenji's phone number and waited for his friend to pick up.

He didn't had to wait long: "Hello?" "Marui! How are you my bro-?" "When are you going to be here, Yukihira?" "Oh well, that's a funny story. You're going to laugh-" "You're not going to make it today?" Soma sighed: "850 km away and now I am searching a motel because Tadokoro told me so."

He heard how Zenji sighed: "Damnit Yukihira. You're missing the-" "Yeah, yeah I know and I am sorry. I was really pumped up for it, so I regret myself." "Well you're defiantly missing out on something." "By the way, how is Ibusaki doing?" "Oh he is playing the Emotionless like always, but I can tell that he is pretty nervous. Also I've never seen that little mini-smile of him popping so often up as it did in the last days." Soma smiled: "That's great to hear, well tell me more when I get there, now I've gotta-" "Wait up Yukihira!"

"Hm? What is it?" "Can you tell me the name of the guest you will bring?" "Guest?" "We want to make little cards with every name, for the tables and you said you will bring a date. So what's that girl's name?"

"Oh." Soma remembered what he said. Hisako Arato. Two days ago, they've dated. She was a friendly, young woman and the secretary of someone who seemed to be pretty important, Soma didn't really remembered. He just remembered what happened not so long ago:

Hisako Arato turned her head and looked at him with questioning eyes: "So, where are we going?" Soma immediately grinned: "Oh, I've heard of an interesting restaurant, where they serve all variants of Snake dishes. I even heard there is Snake with Yogurt."

Hisako's face showed displeasure: "That sounds disgusting!" Soma nodded: "Sure, but it's an interesting idea. You've got to test new things time to time." Hisako stopped walking and sighed: "Okay, stop. We need to talk."

Soma also stopped and turned with a confused expression to Hisako: "What is it?"

Another sigh: "Listen, can't we just go to a nice Indian restaurant?" "But there I know all the dishes." "Yes, and I do so too! And that's how I like it. Soma, I don't want to eat weird, disgusting dishes and that has been all of our dates so far!" Hisako remembered all the bad things her tongue had tasted within the last days.

"You know, maybe this is not going to work. You don't even know, who my boss is." "Uhm..." "See?" "Now wait up Hisako-chan, we can eat Indian if you want." "Soma, this is a bit too late now. It's not going to work." "Hisako! I thought you're my date on that wedding!" "I don't even now who is going to get married." "My friends, they're calle-"

Hisako looked at him, her face showed true seriousness: "Soma, this is not going to work."

"Marui?" "Hm?" "I am coming alone." "Oh" was all Zenji could respond, he understood. "Well then, get some sleep and I am hopefully gonna see you soon." Soma nodded: "Sure thing, have fun celebrating! Bye Bye"

With a sigh, Soma turned his phone up. This was not the first date, that failed so miserably. Wasn't there one girl, who shared his interest in weird dishes?

"Come on, Soma." He mused to himself: "Get yourself together, you have to search for a motel."

 **-"Sacchan-Motel, turn after 1 mile"-** A sign on the side of the road said. "Good to hear", Soma mumbled to himself and after 1 mile he took the turn.

The motel didn't looked that inviting. More like an abandoned house, which saw better days. In the park area there was not one single car. All around he had deep, dark forest. "Maybe I should just sleep in the car?" Soma thought to himself as he stepped out of his car.

He walked to the door, which for a sign reading: **"Motel Sacchan"**. As he opened it he found himself in a room. The wallpaper had flowers printed on it. There were old fashioned looking couches standing around and a black desk.

But it stinks. Everything stinks. Soma couldn't breathe normally because of this strong smell in that room. He just wanted to turn around and run, as suddenly a woman entered the room.

Her hair was long and jet black, it concealed one of her eyes. Soma couldn't complain tough, because the one eye he already saw, gave him the chills. It had a deep red and Soma felt like he looked into the eye of a demon.

The woman had a creepy smile on her lips and giggled: "Oh, Good Evening, mister and welcome to Motel Sacchan. What can I do for you?"

With this scent in the air it was out of question that Soma will stay here. Still he was curious, so he asked while he was holding his nose: "One question, what is that scent?"

That girl's smile didn't disappeared: "Oh I have just been cooking."

Soma expected a uncleaned toilet, a dead animal, a animal which threw up or a five days old Corpse. But cooking?

 _Cooking? How can any food smell so disgusting?_ Soma thought for himself but he felt deep inside of him, his interest awaken.

"So, cooking, huh? Well it would interest me, what you cooked", he said, fingers still on his nose.

Now the woman seemed to be a bit surprised, before she answered: "Uhm...Sure thing. If you'd like too follow me please, mister."

She guided Soma to a kitchen. Now the smell really got bad. But Soma was too interested, finding out what in the world could smell that horrible.

And there he saw it.

A pot.

The insides had the same color has the woman's hair.

It looked the way it smelled.

"Jet Black Curry Laksa", he heard a female voice behind him, "an own recipe of mine."

Well, this dish pretty much fitted to its creator. It looked like something a witch would have cooked up. Still, Soma wondered what it tastes like.

He took two chopsticks and picked up a piece of the dish.

"It can't be as bad as Squid with Peanutbutter" he said and then the jet black substance was in his mouth.

Soma gulped. And then he exclaimed: "Woah, it's delicious. Judging by it's smell and looks you would say it's disgusting but it's absolutely delicious!" The word 'Witchcraft' was going trough his head.

The girl looked rather surprised but then she asked: "What's your name?" "Yukihira Soma."

Soma remembered something: "Oh I totally forgot, I wanted to ask for a room for one night."

The girl smiled: "Well, well of course."

The girl gave him a room, right under the roof. It was small but okay for one night staying. Again the walls were full of flowers and the bed looked like something you found in a hospital.

As Soma was lying on the hospital bed, he thought a bit about the dish. The girl told her a bit about the strings she pulled and he was truly amazed. "What an interesting experience" he thought for himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

Scratching was heard. "Yukihiiiiiiraa Sooooomaa" Soma opened his eyes and stared around the room. He still heard the scratching, which seemed to come from his door.

"Who is there?" He asked sleepily. "Could you stop scratching my door? I want to sleep."

But it didn't stopped. Instead it just seemed to get louder. Soma took his pillow and pressed it against his ears. "Yukihiiiraaa Sooooomaa."

At some point Soma couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and threw the door open: "What is it?!"

Infront of him stood the Motel owner with a creepy smile on her lips, which gave Soma the chills. "Hello~" "W...What do you want?" "Follow me~"

She started to walk down the hallway and Soma looked confused after her. Then he decided to follow her, it was the only way for him to get some sleep.

One minute later he found himself in the kitchen again.

There stood two bowls.

One was filled with squids, the other one with peanut butter.

Soma didn't understood: "Why am I here?"

The girl turned around: "Show me about those Peanutbutter squids."

Soma cocked his head: "Hm?"

"Earlier, you were talking about Squids with Peanut Butter. Show them to me." The red eye, had a challenging touch.

Soma still didn't quite understood. But he moved to the table and took one of the squids between chopsticks. Then he dunked it into the peanut butter.

"Here." He turned to the woman. The chopsticks now hold a squid covered with a sticky brown substance. The Woman opened her mouth.

"This truly is disgusting", she said after she gulped. Then she suddenly started to giggle: "Did you came up with this?"

The boy nodded and grinned too: "It's funny how disgusting it is right? I just wanted to experiment a bit and this was the result."

"It doesn't even smells...you wouldn't assume, that it is such a fail" the woman stated and looked at the bowl full of squids. "But when you taste it...ugh" Soma continued.

Soma looked at her. She seemed to be having fun, eating that dish. Her eyes showed an emotion he never saw in a woman, who at those squids.

"Why did you actually wanted me to show those to you?" She looked up: "Hm? Oh you said something about Squids and Peanut butter and I was curious what you meant by that. And how disgusting this dish is gonna be."

Soma looked at her in amazement and then he smiled: "I don't know your name yet."

A mild surprise could be found on the female's face again, then she answered: "Sadatsuka Nao." "Ah, I am gonna call you Nao-chan then, Hm?"

Again surprise but then Nao showed off another creepy smile, but this time it didn't gave Soma the chills: "But then I am going o call you Soma-kun."

Soma hold out a hand: "Nice to meet you." Nao took it. He skin felt cold.

"It's a pleasure to me, too."

* * *

It was already morning as Soma opened his eyes. He was sitting on a chair and had laid his head on the table in front of him.

Tired he rubbed his eyes and yawned. On the table he saw yesterday night's work. After Nao has tasted the squid, she wanted to cook something up too. Soma learned about her style of cooking. Actually Nao loved to use ingredients which had a bad smell and still, her creations tasted well. Soma became more and more interested in it. He came up with new disgusting ideas during the night. They actually had a lot of fun.

Nao was already preparing the breakfast. Again a horrible stench reached Soma's nose, but now he was just smiling.

"Morning" he said. Nao just turned around and nodded. Soma stretched himself: "Seems like I fell asleep." "You were snoring." "Really? Oh ehm, excuse me." "No big deal."

As they were eating, Nao asked him: "So you're soon going to drive away, right?" "Hm, I've got a very important date", Soma nodded. But then suddenly an idea grew in his head.

"Uhm, but I am pretty tired. I don't know if I can drive properly." He grinned: "I mean, a certain person waked me up this night." Nao's red eyes met his golden: "What are you referring too?"

"You know, I need someone freshly awake. How about you drive me to Tokyo?" Has he received silence, he added: "I'll pay you of course. And in return, I promise you to bring you back home."

Nao thought about this. Soma seemed to be interesting and she actually didn't wanted to let him go that fast. Actually she planned to just tie him up, but now he was willingly going to spend some time with her. Also, she always scared anyone away from her motel and well, Tokyo, why not?

So she nodded and then her creepy smile appeared again: "But I can choose the music, right?"

As they stood outside and Nao wanted to enter the car, Soma exclaimed: "Oh wait, I think I forgot something in my room. Give me a second." And so he rushed back into the motel.

As soon as he was back in, he took up his phone and picked Megumi's number. After a minute, a tired female voice reached his ears: "M...Morning?" "Tadokoro-chan! Good Morning! How was the party?" "Soma-kun why are you phoning me so early? Are you already in Tokyo?" "Nope, still 840 miles away. I've slept in a motel, but now I start driving." "That's great to hear."

Megumi was about to hang up as Soma continued speaking: "Tadokoro, could you tell Marui something from me?" "Hm? What is it?" "Say, he shall forget what I said yesterday. I will come in companion."

Now Megumi was awake: "Hmm? You found a date?" Soma just grinned: "Gotta go Tadokoro, oh and before I forget it, thanks for telling me to stay in a motel."

Then he hung up.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

That was it and I hope you enjoyed it

Next on my list is Alice x Soma, but I will also take a shot on Soma x Megumi and Ryo x Alice

If you have any request, ship-wise or AU-wise, let me know

Well and with that, I hope to you again

Byee


	3. 3: No Totsuki - Variant 2 (Soma x Alice)

**Author's Note:**

Hello,

so after a long wait, here is the next one shot. In all honesty, I had some problems with the ship, like it took me forever to come up with an idea.

But well, here it finally is and I hope you're going to like it.

Also thanks for all the nice reviews, let's get to the review replies:

 **evolvelove:** Glad you liked it. I think Nao and Soma is a cute and interesting combo too (even tough Sorina will always be my main ship for Soma), and Hisako x Soma is on the list owo

 **Archer:** Well, I already started watching it, but well, at the moment I don't really find the time. But I will watch it, cuz it looks like a lot of fun. Also yes, Nao x Soma is pretty cool qwq

 **camilita88:** With Takumi x Nikumi being in my "Top 4 SnS OTPs", you can be sure to get a one shot about them xD And I am gonna write Hisako x Takumi for you too owo

 **Ghost Reader:** Soma x Rindo is noted down, but I am not sure if I can write Harem, I don't know how to put harem into a one shot :S

 **Guest + hannaleanda:** Okay for everyone! The Thug Life AU is gonna get a second chapter. I am not sure tough, if I will make it an independent story.

 **Reachforthesky:** Don't worry, you'll get Ryo x Alice ^^

 **Thegreatrhapsode:** Megumi x Takumi is noted down, and Ryoko x Shun is also under my "Top 4 SnS OTPs"...so I will write this with the greatest pleasure, and Tsukasa x Rindou is on the list too, and for the other pair...here ya go ^^

 **Please take note of the fact that:**

1\. I don't want any ship wars to start. I will write all the pairings in it down, before the one-shot starts. If you happen to dislike that pairing, just don't read it.

2\. English is not my native language and there will be mistakes. I'll try to improve tough

3\. All the characters from Shokugeki no Soma, don't belong to me

* * *

 **AU:**

Okay this AU is again something like the last one. This is just an AU that plays in the Modern World, but Totsuki never existed.

Also the characters are already adults.

So I am gonna call it **"** **Totsuki didn't existed AU"** and this is just one of thousands variants of this AU

 **Pairing:**

Soma Yukihira x Alice Nakiri, mentioned Ryo Kurokiba x Megumi Tadokoro

 **Warning**

Story contains **cheating** , if that makes you feel uncomfortable or something, please don't put yourself trough the story. But the cheating is not the main element of the story, because I myself have a strong disliking to it, but I didn't came to skip it, to bring the story to roll.

* * *

With a sigh Alice placed her red wine on the table and looked around. Her red eyes were searching for the familiar wild black hair which belonged to her fiancee.

As expected he was nowhere to be found.

Probably, ran away with that blue haired girl again.

Alice Nakiri was a lot, but defiantly not stupid, maybe a lil obvious sometimes. But she could tell when someone was cheating on her. And she already accepted the fact, that it was her own soon-to-be husband.

She had to marry him, she had no other choice.  
It was her family's will.

She knew Ryo wasn't happy with this too. When she looked into his red eyes, she knew that all his love belonged to the blue haired maiden, he met when he had been going fishing.  
But Ryo and Alice had no choice, but to get with each other.

Well, Ryo and Alice liked each other at least. A lot. They were kind off best friends.  
But that was the problem. They loved each other like friends did, not like lovers should do it.

Now she was standing here, on a fancy party, like she had thousands of them.  
She knew what to say, she knew what to think, she knew what to eat.

Suddenly a familiar voice got her out of her thoughts: "Alice? Is everything alright?"

Alice's head turned to face her cousin Erina Nakiri. Erina was like always accompanied by Hisako Arato, her best friend. Both looked worried. "You didn't talked to anyone the whole evening, you didn't even talked about new findings in chemistry."  
"Did you have a fight with Ryo-kun?", Hisako asked.

Alice just shook her head and brought her trademark smile on her face: "Ah no, everything is alright. I just feel a little dizzy from the wine. I guess, I am gonna get some fresh air outside."

Alice just drunk one glass, she was not at all dizzy, but she really lost the fun in these parties.

"Oh of course", Hisako said while Erina just gave her cousin a sad look. Alice never told anybody about her problems with the arranged marriage, but Erina probably knew by herself what was going on.  
"Well then, get well soon, Alice", she said.

Alice's smile didn't disappeared and so she just nodded and turned around with a "See you".

 _Finally_ , she thought for herself, as she entered the elevator.

The moment the white haired woman entered the fine lobby, she was greeted by roaring: "All I want to do is to pick up my friend, understood?! Now let me go trough there, you bastard!"

Alice moved around the corner and saw a young man with flame red hair, trying to pass the two porters, Takumi and Isami Aldini.

Ikumi Mito, a friend of Alice's, was watching the scenery from far a pillar. "Hey Nikumi, what's going on?" Alice asked her friend.

Ikumi flinched as she heard her nickname (which she hated more than anything), but then she turned around: "Oh hello, Alice. That commoner tries to get to the party. He says, he just wants to pick someone up. Don't worry, Takumi and Isami have the situation under full control."

"Hm.." Alice tipped on her chin, then she moved forwards. "Hey, hey! Boy!"

Takumi and Isami turned around and both spoke the same word: "Alice?"

"Hi", Alice grinned, "Don't mind me, I just want to hear, what that boy is going to say."

"Wow, wow", the guy now said, "First, I am a adult man, not a boy. Second", he took a deep breath, "okay, just listen. I am just here to pick up my friend. We were at a bar and then she said, she was going to some place. To this party here. It had been 2 hours from now and she still isn't back. I am just worried. She's my best friend."

2 hours, Alice thought. It had been 2 hours since she saw Ryo.

A thought went trough her head.

"What's your friends name?"

"Tadokoro Megumi."

Alice remembered the name:

 _"So you met someone, as you were fishing?" Ryo nodded: "Hm, hm, she's really friendly. Was nice to talk to her." "What's her name?" "Megumi."  
_  
"Well", Alice said, "I don't think that you will see her today again. But don't worry, she's alright. She just went home with someone."

"Oh", was all the guy responded. Then he looked at the two twins: "Sorry for bothering you guys."

"Ah, no problem", Isami smiled, while Takumi just muttered something about: "You're pretty strong." Ikumi seemed to be just a bit confused about Alice's action.

As the guy then turned around to leave the lobby, she asked: "Who is Megumi?"

 _The girl my fiance is in love with._ "Oh, someone I met another day, she is befriended with someone from above there. But they went home already."

Ikumi asked herself, who of the people up there could befriend a commoner as she said: "So, will you come up again?"

"Oh no no, I'll be taking a walk outside. See ya."

She waved to Ikumi, Takumi and Isami and turned around.

As she stepped out of the hotel, her red eyes catched a glimpse of red hair turning around the corner.

She didn't knew why she did it. Maybe because of the hunger for something new. Maybe because that guy looked interesting. But for whatever reason, she ran to the corner.

"Hey!"

The redhead, stopped, turned around and his golden eyes met her red ones.

Alice dashed up to him and gave him a smile: "I didn't caught your name."

A bit confused, the guy scratched his head: "Why'd you care?"

Alice pounted: "Hey, I just want to be nice and friendly, okay?"

A slight laughter, escaped the boy: "Oh, well then."

He hold out his hand: "Yukihira Soma."

With a smile Alice took the hand: "Call me, Alice."

"Nice to meet you." "Pleasure is on my side, but tell me, where do you go now?"

"Back to the bar", Soma answered.

"Can I come with you?", Alice heard herself asking. Another action, she didn't quite understood.

Soma looked a bit surprised too: "Sure, but isn't there a party you're needed on?"

"Oh, they can bear without me", Alice grinned.

* * *

"Ah! Yukihira, you're back!"

Alice stepped into a place with he stench of alcohol in the air and loud noises from everywhere. She heard a lot of laughing and a lot of people turned their heads to the entrance as Soma's name was mentioned.

"Yo, Aoki! What did I missed?", Soma just yelled back.

Alice now, recognized who he addressed. Two guys, sitting at the bar. They were both build quite muscular. One of them had blonde hair, the other one black hair.

Soma took Alice's pale hand and moved trough the crowd, to the bar. Once there, Soma immediately high-fived the two boys and sat down: "Sakaki! Bring me your best beer."

A woman with violet, smooth hair, who was apparently working as barkeeper, raised an eyebrow and smiled: "I've gotta lot of work to do, Yukihira. Wait a bit."

"Who did you brought with you, Yukihira?" Shoji asked and pointed to Alice. "I am Alice", Alice answered for herself, "I just met Yukihira and decided to come along with him. I hope, that's not a problem for you." "Oh, not at all", Daigo said and Shoji added: "Why don't you sit down? Next to Yukihira and those two there is a place free." "Aoki Daigo and Sato Shoji, by the way."

Alice did as Shoji said. Now she was sitting in-between Soma and two people who were in a heated discussion, which Alice now heard in highest volume: "No way, never." "As I said, it's true." "Nope, nope, nope." "Believe it or not, it's.."

The sound of Soma's sighing interrupted the female and male voice: "Oh my god, what are you two talking about again."

Two heads turned to Alice. The girl had amber coloured hair, tied to buns, while the boy wore glasses and had black hair. "Hm? Oh hi, Yukihira", the girl said. The boy behind her, looked at Alice: "And who are you, if I may ask."

"Alice", Alice hold out her hand and the girl shook it immediately: "Nice to meet you, Alice. My name is Yoshino Yuki. The liar behind me, is called Marui Zenji." "For Heavens Sake, Yoshino, I am not lying." Immediately Yuki turned around again: "There's no way in hell, that this happened to you."

Daigo let out a laugh: "Since the evening started, they are arguing about the fact, if it's true, that one of the students in Marui's class, gave him a love letter."

While Soma laughed: "As if! Totally on Yoshino's side, this can't be true", Shoji explained to Alice: "Marui is a teacher."

"Hey, I told the girl, that it's not possible and..." "The thing that isn't possible is that this happened." "Yoshino! At least don't interrupt me! I will show you the letter!" "I can look at the air myself, Marui."

Alice giggled and so did Soma, as suddenly the sound of glass meeting wood was heard. "Here's your beer, Yukihira." The barkeeper turned her head to Alice: "Who's your guest?"

Again, Soma didn't got the chance to introduce Alice for himself, as Alice hold out her hand again: "Alice and you're the owner of the bar?"

The woman took the hand: "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Sakaki Ryoko and no, I am just barkeeper and beer brewer. The bar itself belongs to a guy called Ibusaki Shun." "Speaking of Ibusaki", Soma said, "Get him out of the kitchen, I want to challenge him to a Billard round."

Now Alice's attention was caught: "Billiard?"

"Yes, Billiard", Shoji said. "Wait, you don't want to say, you've never played Billiard?", Ryoko questioned.

Games like Billiard weren't things Alice was familiar with. On fancy parties like those she ever was on, games like billiard didn't had a place. She was a master in croquet, tough.

So Alice gave them a headshake. "We have to teach her", Yuki immediately exclaimed.

Soma stood up and announced: "I'll teach her."

Ryoko smirked and looked at Alice: "The only one, I know who is as good in billiard as Shun, is Yukihira-kun. So don't worry, you're learning from a pro."

"Great news", Alice grinned and stood up, to follow Yukihira to the billiard tables.

"What do you think?", Ryoko immediately asked the others. Daigo and Shoji answered: "She's nice, I like her." "Yes really sympathetic." Yuki gave Shoji a light punch: "No, you idiots. I mean, yeah Alice is nice and all, but the question is, is Yukihira Soma finally getting a girlfriend?"

"I think, they fit for each other", Ryoko mused, "It was about time."

"Ah, I don't know", Zenji stated, "Yukhira really needs a long time, before he even realizes that he's blushing."

"Don't draw the walls black, Marui", Ryoko sighed, "Maybe she's the one."

"Yeah, just because _you_ are still walking around alone?", Yuki grinned. Zenji immediately shot back: "Ah and where is _your_ boyfriend, if I may ask?"

And with Yuki's "Ha! At least I am honest and don't invent strange stories about strange love letters", the discussing began again, while Ryoko got back to work and Daigo plus Shoji talked about their recent flirts.

Alice and Soma didn't heard one piece of the "Maybe-Soma-and-her"-conversation. They were already at the billiard tables.

"So", Soma started after building up the set, "You have 14 coloured billiard balls. 1 Black and 1 White. However the Black one you can count to the other coloured ones."

Alice nodded. "So and this is the queue", Soma explained and pointed to the queue. Alice asked: "Is this the thing, with which I can bring the balls to move?"

"Yes and no. Okay, you can only nudge this ball here", Soma holder up the white billiard ball, "You have to nudge the white one, so it can nudge the other ones and bring it into the holes, understood?"

"Sure, but whats up with the black eight?" "Ah, glad you asked. The black eight mustn't be brought to the holes too quickly. It shall be the last ball."

Suddenly the queue was taken from him: "Well that sounds quite easy, if I may Yukihira?"

And with that Alice started playing. Sure, she made some mistakes. Sure, the black eight was the first one to fall.

But it was so much fun.

After one round, she wanted another, and another, and another. Soon, she was already playing against Soma. All matches were heated battles and both laughed so much.

They didn't even recognized how the time was going.

* * *

As they came back to the bar, everything was much more empty, although Soma's friends still were there.

"You've have been very long on that table", Ryoko murmured, but she grinned. "Yeah!", Shoji and Daigo, now totally drunk, yelled.

"Hm", Soma gave them a smirk, "I am still up for a match. Sakaki, where's Ibusaki?" "Right here."

A man now stood next to Alice and Soma and both whipped in slight shock around. The man's shaggy auburn hair hid his eyes and he was showing not a single sign of emotion.

Soma exclaimed: "Ah, Ibusaki there you are!" Daigo yelled: "Where have you been the whole time?"

Shun just let out a sigh: "Working. Something you two don't know about."

"You're always so mean", Shoji whined. Soma grinned at Shun: "So, Ibusaki. What do you think? Me, you, the billiard table?"

"Yes!", Yuki now exclaimed, "Will you have a match? Will you? Will you?"

But Shun already walked to the billiard table and took his queue. Soma grinned: "I take that as a yes."

* * *

"Hmph, now I lost one time", Soma muttered as Yuki declared Shun's victory. Shun turned to him: "You defiantly loosed more than just one time."

Now Yuki picked up a queue and exclaimed: "Okay, my turn now! Come on Marui, you against me." "What?", a tired Zenji questioned. But he had no choice, as Yuki shoved the queue in his hands and pulled him to the billiard table.

Alice laughed, so that Ryoko's attention was driven to the white haired woman: "You seem to have a lot of fun."

"Oh defiantly."

Daigo and Shoji were already running to the boxes. And with a: "Let's dance!", the music suddenly roared trough the whole bar. A lot of guests stood up, cheered and began dancing.

Ryoko smiled to Shun, who was already on his way back to the kitchen, took his hand and drew him to the dance floor.

"Wow, what catchy music", Alice mused for herself. She sometimes heard that kind of music, when she was a lone in her room. But never on parties. On parties no one danced. At least on her parties.

Alice ran over to Soma, who sulked in the corner: "Hey Yukihira! Wanna dance?"

Soma couldn't even answer, since he already found himself getting pulled to the dance floor.

"Well okay", he smiled, "Let's dance then."

Suddenly Alice started to make weird moves. One time she simulated diving, or made strange hand gestures. As she did a move you could find on hieroglyphics, Soma couldn't hold it in anymore. He bursted into laughter.

"Huh, what is it?" Alice asked, confused. "Nothing, just...what are you doing?"

Alice pounded and put her hands on her hips: "Dancing, of course!"

"Oh", Soma now chuckled. "Well it's pretty cute."

Now Alice got blushed, as suddenly slow music came out the jukebox and Shoji yelled: "This is for all the couples among us!"

Soma and Alice awkwardly looked around, as a lot of pairs started to dance with each other, facing each other, hand to hand.

"So..." Soma said. Then they grinned at each other, as Alice laid her hand on Soma's shoulder and Soma's laid his hand on her hips. Their free hand took the free hand of their partner.

Then they started to slowly move.

Sometimes Alice felt a weight pushing on her foot. "Ow, why do you constantly step on my feet?"

"Sorry, sorry", Soma laughed it off, "I am just not good in slow dancing."

For some seconds it was silent again, then Soma asked: "By the way, I've been wondering, why did you left that party and came with me? You seem to be a rich girl, why would you be entertained by us commoners?"

Alice looked into his golden eyes: "My party was boring. I've had thousands of those. I..." the last part she just murmured: "I just lived."

Soma just pressed his lips together and nodded as if he could understand.

Alice put on a smile again, but for the first time, she couldn't let the tears stop, that now trailed over her face.

Tomorrow, she had to go again. Tomorrow, she was back home. Soon she had to marry her best friend. This was her life: Forever she would see those boring parties, with the same boring people. Forever, just the same chats, the same drinks, the same dresses, the same decorations.

She would never play billiard again, she would never hear the catchy music again, she would never know if it's true that Zenji received a love-letter, she would never dance again, she would never ask Ryoko for a drink again, she would never know if Soma was actually strong enough to go up against Shun, she would never talk to anyone here again, not even Soma.

This evening would be just a memory, she'd think of when sitting on the veranda, drinking tea with fancy ladies and watching her own kids playing croquet in the garden.

"Alice...Alice? Why are you crying?", she suddenly heard Soma saying.

"Oh I just got something in my eye...", Alice tried to laugh it off, but Soma said: "That's not how you cry, when you have something in your eye."

This is were Alice bursted into tears: "I don't want to go back. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it."

She suddenly felt how Soma hold her closer and whispered: "Sh...Sh...there's no need to cry. I just met a very interesting person, I want to get to know better. I am not letting her go, that easy."

* * *

It was six a.m in the morning. On the streets of the cites were barely people and the morning dust was hanging in the air.

In a small bar, a young man with shaggy, auburn hair that hid his eyes was lifting up the chairs. Next to him a woman with smooth, long, purple hair was cleaning the place up.

"Hm...what a night", Ryoko smiled for herself. "I suppose Aoki and Sato ended up in a One-night-stand again?", Shun asked her. Ryoko just nodded with a hum.

"Well at least, they found their way out", Shun murmured, "Than two other certain people.."

He looked to a couch, where a young man and a young woman fell asleep. The girl's hair was amber coloured and still tied to buns, even tough the sleeping pretty much messed her hairstyle up. The boy's black hair, also wasn't as straight as it was suppose to be and his glasses nearly were about to drop to the floor.

"Marui! Yoshino! Wake up!", Shun now spat. "Oh, come on, let them sleep a bit...", Ryoko said, but the two already teared up their eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?", Yuki asked and hecticly looked around, while Zenji was tiredly scratching his hair: "What time is it?"

"6 a.m and you slept in my bar", Shun answered their questions. "Shun, it's not the first time", Ryoko laughed.

Zenji suddenly jumped up and already wanted to run trough the door: "I am coming too late for work!"

"It's Saturday, you genius!", Yuki yelled back and Zenji stopped in front of the door and turned around: "Oh right..."

"Hey, since it's Saturday, us four could do something together, right?", Ryoko now brought up.

Yuki rubbed her tired eyes, but already had a smile on her lips: "Sure! It's been some time since we were doing something together. Hey! What if we bring Alice and Yukihira with us? Where are they? I want to get Alice to know better? Or did something happen between them?"

Shun and Ryoko shared knowing looks, before Ryoko smiled: "I don't think, we're going to see Alice and Yukihira for some time now."

* * *

The Nakiri family was in tumult. In the fine mansion just one question was heard: "Where is she?"

"She ran away from home!", A man said. He had a letter in his hand, that made everyone in the room panic.

"Why would she do that?" "What are we gonna do know?" "Anyone has an idea, where we can search her first?"

Under the shocked people, was a young woman with pinkish hair and brown eyes. She turned to a woman with honey-blonde hair and purple eyes. For some reason, the honey-blonde wasn't showing any emotion.

"Erina! Your cousin is gone!", Hisako now cried. "Aren't you worried to a bit?"

Suddenly a smile appeared on Erina's face and she just whispered: "No, I am just relieved."

Somewhere in the corner of all the chaos, stood a tall, muscular, black-haired man.

He didn't said anything.

In his hand was another letter, no one got to see:

 _Dear Ryo,_

 _I am not angry with you or something. Not at all._  
 _I think, we both know that this is the best way._  
 _Please, always stay as awesome as you are and make Megumi happy._

 _yours, Alice_

 _P.S, greet Megumi from "Soma"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So, that was it owo

I really hope you enjoyed it, even tough I had the feel it was a bit more darker this time.

Also, no I do not hate Ryo or Ryo x Alice, if someone of you should feel offended or something. Same goes for last story, I don't hate Hisako or her being with Soma.

But well, I hope you still liked it.

Also a small challenge for me was to create a lively bar atmosphere, maybe because I was watching a lot of sitcoms recently. Well, I want to ask you...did it came out good?

It would be great, if you left a review.

Next up is going to be one of the bigger Soma pairings, Soma x Megumi. And then we'll be going to Ryo x Alice and then you're gonna get Hisako x Soma

I will try from now on, to at least give you one one-shot at week.

So yah, with that I hope to see you again in the next one and well,

Have a nice day and bye qwq


End file.
